


71°

by protocolhouseparty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, b/c you fucking know loki is a size queen dont even try to deny this i will fight you, including but not limited to:, lots of various kinks eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protocolhouseparty/pseuds/protocolhouseparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tried his best to hold in the giggle that passed his lips. Badly burnt burglar in the bathtub. Pepper gave him a death glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	71°

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ for Alix ✧･ﾟ:*  
> If the characterization is off, feel free to come into my house and beat me c:  
> Gav and James were my beautiful betas.  
> [edited slightly]

Tony nuzzled his face deeper into Pepper’s hair and breathed deeply, while curling his toes into their mattress. She rolled closer to him and muttered "Can you get him to shut up?" Tony grunted in response. He hadn’t even noticed Jarvis was speaking to him.

"Not now, baby, daddy’s gotta sleep." He murmured into his pillow.

"Sir, I highly advise you put your suit on, there is a highly dangerous war criminal in your bar." Can’t that wait til morning? Its the middle of the first good sleep he’s had all week, Peppers hair smells like tropical plants, and the bed is so warm; that war criminal can go shove a fist up his ass.

Oh wait, shit. "Which war criminal exactly Jarv?"

"Loki Laufeyson, Sir." What the fuck was he doing out of Asgard? Probably coming to collect “that drink” that he was promised so long ago. Well, if there was ever a good enough reason to get out of bed at 3am, this was probably it. Tony gently shuffled out from under the covers, leaving Pepper to sleep peacefully, and tiptoed carefully down the hallway to the living room of the penthouse, mentally mapping out various escape routes, how to get Pepper out and what to say to sound intimidating. Tony took a deep breath and walked confidently into the living room, but he shrunk as soon as he saw the other man. Loki was standing behind the bar, pouring boiling water straight from the jug all over his back. That was not what Tony had expected. Like maybe a dragon would have been a little less shocking, but okay, he could work with this. Maybe.

"Uh, you probably shouldn’t do that." Tony advised as steam rose off Loki’s back. “That tile floor cost me a lot of money.”

Loki shivered but didn’t look up. Tony hesitantly stepped closer and the god’s hands quivered as he dropped the jug. It banged and rolled along the tiles. His hands came to rest on the countertop of the bar. His green linen shirt which was soaked through, making it almost transparent, showed his back to have large red marks blossoming up it, running across his neck and down his slumped shoulders. That couldn’t be comfortable. Shit, okay, don’t think about it Tony. Don’t think about the fact he tried to enslave you. Just get him first aid, and then you can panic.

“Okay, seriously though, we should get you under some cold water.” Tony said. This was actually getting really concerning. Loki’s eyes shot up from where he was intently studying the flecks of colour embedded in the surface of the counter. He looked panicked. “What? You can’t tell me you’re afraid of water, I mean come on.” Tony strutted towards the bar, closing the distance between the two of them. Loki took a step backwards and hissed in pain. His back hit the extensive liquor cabinet behind him and he cringed. The pain must’ve been too much, or perhaps he’d come out of shock because his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor, his arms grabbing onto the counter straining to slow his descent.

Tony slid round the bar and crouched by Loki, surveying the damage. “Why’d you do this to yourself, Bambi?” Loki glared at Tony for the nickname. His fingertips still gripping the bar and his biceps were straining to pull his body up, despite the fact he was resting on the floor. His head twitched and he pressed his cheek to the ground. Laboured breaths shook his thin frame. Tony wrapped an arm gently around Loki’s shoulders, keeping his back from touching the ground. He rested his free hand on Loki’s fingers. “Its okay; let go.” He coaxed. Loki released his grip and Tony took his hand. “There we go, I got you, you fucking dumbass.”

“Sorry about your tiles, ‘Man of Iron’.” Loki chuckled breathlessly across the wet tiles. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the obvious dig at his brother.“Well, no harm done. Except for your back. And shoulders. Why don’t you just heal yourself?”

“No... magic.” Loki forced out. Tony started to lift Loki to his feet, struggling not to slip on the pool of water under Loki’s body.

“You know what? We’re gonna sort you out and then you’re gonna answer all my questions because, believe me, I have a lot of fucking questions I’d like the answers to.”

“Sir, Miss Potts is asking for you.” Jarvis announced. Loki hesitantly looked up at the ceiling and frowned. 

“Ahh, yeah, just tell her... tell her I have my hands full, but if she could fill the bath in the bathroom downstairs with cold water, that’d be fantastic.” Tony fumbled with Loki’s shaking body as Loki tried his best not to double over. “Oh and get her to put some ice in there as well.”

“No!” Loki screamed. He pushed tony off him and backed away quickly, slipping on the puddle of now cooling water and falling lopsidedly. There was a loud crack as his head connected with the bar top and a dull thud as his body connected with the floor. Like a puppet cut from his strings. Damn. Well at least now he’ll be easier to get into the bath. He scooped Loki up into his arms, carrying him like a groom would carry his bride down the hall. Loki’s wet shirt pressed into his arms and chest, making them uncomfortably hot and damp. The water’s still hot. Tony picked up pace, running down the stairs to the bigger bathroom on the floor below, careful not to bump Loki too much or bang his head on any door frames. He pushed the door open with his foot and backed slowly into the bathroom. And damn was it a BATHroom. The bath took up the bulk of the floor and was big enough for at least 3 people to lie comfortably in.

“Tony, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Pepper was perched on the side of the bath, glaring at him.

“Well. You see, Bambi here.” He looked down to Loki’s limp body. “He kinda broke in, and started pouring boiling water on himself.” Tony looked back at Pepper, a forced smile on his face. Pepper leapt to her feet.

“Holy shit, Tony! Get him in the bath! Why didn’t you call an ambulance? What were you thinking?” Pepper screamed at him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into the room. Tony kneeled and carefully lowered Loki into the cool bath. Placing a bundled up towel along the edge of the bath, he flipped Loki onto his stomach and rested his head against the towel-covered enamel.

“Look Pep, I can explain this-“ He started.

“Tony, I didn’t walk in on you with your pants down and 3 women tied to the ceiling, okay? There is a badly burnt burglar in this bathtub, this is fucking serious so you’d better give a me a fucking serious answer.” Tony tried his best to hold in the giggle that passed his lips. Badly burnt burglar in the bathtub. Pepper gave him a death glare.

“Sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” The edges of his lips still threatened to curl up. “He’s not a burglar, He’s Thor’s adorably cute homicidal little brother, so I’m kinda obligated to help him. Yeah, that’s right. I have to. It’s part of my boy scouts oath.” Pepper just sighed and threw a large package at him. “What? Oh right, health and safety” He opened the first aid kit and pulled out the scissors, anti-septic, and 3 rolls of bandages. Taking the hem of Loki’s shirt, he cut from the bottom of his spine to the top, and then down each arm. Tony tugged the butchered fabric away; revealing the wreckage underneath. 90% of Loki’s back was covered in huge patchy blisters and angry red skin, his shoulders and forearms were quite bad as well. The majority of it was centered on the back of his neck. Luckily none of the blisters had burst and there was no bleeding. They looked like 2nd degree burns with the neck being about a 3rd.

“Shouldn’t we get him to a hospital? and isn’t Thor’s brother insane?” Pepper was perched on the edge of the bath, running her fingers through Loki’s hair, keeping the inky strands out of his face. “I mean, He did this to himself”

“Yeah, he’s a god. We can’t just stroll into the emergency room with him. He’s harmless right now, it’ll be fine. Besides, they only other thing we can do with him is hand him over to SHIELD, and they’ll do something drastic; like dissect him or give him a lobotomy. Alternatively Fury will just kick his ass. Either way we’d be at war with sky gods”

“So overall its safer to keep him here until Thor comes to collect him” Pepper grumbled, still not totally happy with the situation.

“Exactly.” He sunk down to the floor and rested his back against the bathtub.

Pepper hummed in agreement. “How long do you think we should let him soak?”

“Maybe 15 minutes? I’ll put the ice in.” Pepper said as she stood up. Tony grabbed her hand as she moved to go grab the ice bag in the sink.

“No ice.” he stated. Pepper stared at him exasperatedly.

“Give me my hand back. He needs cooler water.” He let her go and looked back at Loki’s pale face. “Why no ice?” She asked.

“He didn’t want any. I told Jarvis to ask you to get some, but he just screamed and fell. That’s how he got knocked out. Y’know maybe he’s like a gremlin? Special rules. Don’t feed them after midnight and all that jazz? Don’t worry about it. The waters cool enough.”

“Fine. I’ll go make up a bed. Bring him up when the 15 minutes has past.” Pepper plucked the anti-septic and bandages from the ground, and 2 towels from the towel rack; and left, leaving the door open a crack.

Tony used his hand to scoop the water into little tidal waves, crashing down on the red sand of Loki’s back. He absently played with his own hair, then Loki’s hair, like Pepper had done. Then he went through all the cabinets and pocketed some painkillers.

“Sir, you can take him into the bedroom now but do try to keep your pants on.” Jarvis announced.

“Wow rude, Jarvis. Don’t get sassy with me.” He murmured absently as he scooped Loki from the bath. His drenched body re-soaked Tony. At least this time the waters cold. He crossed the hall, bringing him into the guest bedroom and resting him on the bed. He and Pepper dried him, rubbed the antiseptic on his back and wrapped him in bandages.

“Well I guess we’ll see how well we’ve done when he wakes up.” He said smiling at Pepper. Probably should have treated him for concussion too. Oh well, he’s a god, he’ll live. Pepper leaned down and pulled the blanket up around his neck.

“You were right, he is cute.”

“Yeah, wait til he wakes up. you’ll change your mind” Tony placed the painkillers on the bedside table and took hold of Peppers arm. “It’s nearly 4am, we should get back to bed.” Pepper looked back at the still body in the bed and followed him from the room.

“Sir, before you go to rest. May I suggest securing Loki?” Jarvis called.

“No need, Loki is fine where he is” Tony replied heading toward the bedroom. Pepper close behind him.

“May I remind you sir that he did almost destroy Manhattan and enslave the human race. That isn’t counting the possession of a top American scientist and Master Ha-” Jarvis was cut off by an exasperated Tony.

“He is fine Jarvis”

“Very well sir, after all I am only the height of artificial intelligence. What do I know?” Jarvis replied

“Remind me to run a diagnostic in the morning so I can figure out where I went wrong in your behaviour programming” Tony sighed, trying to hide a small grin.

“Of course sir” Jarvis chimed


End file.
